


The Auction Of Ann Talbot

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ann is sold off.RP Fic.





	The Auction Of Ann Talbot

Lady Marge came into her daughter in law Ann Talbot's room. She smiled at the young girl.

"Ann my dear."

She said.

"You have five minutes to do any last touch ups to how you look the bidders are starting to arrive."

Ann smiled, turning to look at Madge with a wink. 

"So... how do I look?"

Marge smiled and looked her over.

"Beautiful my sweet girl...absolutely beautiful."

She looked at Ann's dress.

"Do you not think that is a bit long Ann? Your legs are one of your most beautiful features I would think you would want to show them off to increases the bidding."

"The skirt undoes... when the time is right."

Marge smiled and nodded.

"There's a special person who wants to see you before the auction begins Ann."

She stepped aside to reveal Nyssa who smiled at Ann.

"I'll leave you to alone. See you downstairs Ann sweetie."

Marge said before leaving.

"Hi Ann."

Nyssa purred. 

"Hey Nyss..."

Nyssa smiled and came over and gently stroked Ann's face.

"My precious mirror twin...how beautiful you look. I'm looking forward to seeing these ladies bid on you. I'm here to keep an eye on you as well in case any of them get to handsy."

"I highly doubt any would harm me..."

"Oh I'm sure too sweetling.... but you’re a hard girl to keep hands off of."

She smiled.

"And we don’t want them getting a handful for free. Are you ready to go down?"

"I think so...." 

Ann smiled. 

"I feel a little sorry for the losers..."

Nyssa smiled and shrugged.

"Hey nothing to say you have to just sleep with the winner hun. After you've used or been used by the winner you can start working your way through the losers."

She said offering Ann her hand to lead her downstairs. 

"Seems fair enough..."

Nyssa smiled and led Ann downstairs. The main hall was full of ladies and young women from the upper echelons of society. Ann knew some of them they were family friends.

"Which one is up for sale?"

One of them asked upon seeing the two identical girls coming down. 

"I am."

The ladies all gasped slightly realizing it was Ann herself who was to be auctioned off. Nyssa smiled and slipped away from Ann with a parting kiss to her cheeky so as to allow Ann to exhibit herself for the bidders. Ann smiled and moved to the dais that had been set up, settling there, moving to let the dress slip a little, her smirk soft. The bidders all moved to have a better look at her.

"My but you have filled out rather nicely in the chest area dear Ann."

One of them, the Lady Nigella Baskavill a long-time family friend who Ann had known since she was young, purred looking at the girl she had once babysat for with undisguised lust in her eyes. 

"Thank you Lady Baskavill... I take it you plan to bid?"

Lady Baskavill smiled.

"I do...and I intend to win."

She purred and moved off. The next one to come up was the Egyptian Princess, Ekibe Rahotep. She looked Ann over, not yet saying anything. Ann smiled, leaning forward a little. 

"Hey there sweetpea."

Princess Ekibe smiled.

"Such poor manners..."

She said teasingly.

"To address someone of royal blood like that....I think If I win I shall have to discipline you and teach you the proper way to address your...mmmm betters."

She purred. 

"Oh, I call everyone sweetpea... and I don't beg."

Princess Ekibe smiled and moved on A few more women came by and examined Ann. Then Madge called them to order.

"So ladies what will the opening bid be for this fine young strumpet?"

She said with a teasing smile as she looked at Ann. Ann smiled and posed.

"£500."

Nigella Baskavill said.

"£1000."

Countered the American heiress Janet Hurst.

"1100." 

Came the bid from Rochelle De Marko a young debutante like Ann who had a wild child reputation.

"1400."

Lady Baskavill said getting back in the bidding. Ann leant forward, inches from falling out of her top. The bidding continued.

"1450."

Lucile Von Drake a German aristocrat said.

"Pah Let’s get serious. 1500."

Rochelle De Marko scoffed.

"Such small numbers for such a sexy girl... £1559."

Was the bid of the sultry young debutante Clarice Foster. Who looked over at Ann and smiled seductively. Ann smirked. 

"Don't get cocky, sweetcheeks."

The bids kept coming in from such people as Cora Crawley, Abigail Mulholand, and others. The amount for the temporary ownership of Ann's body kept getting higher and higher soon reaching £6000. Ann smiled and finally let her skirt shorten a lot. The bidding kept going till it whittled down to just three ladies still bidding.

"£7590!!"

Was the final bid. Marge smiled.

"Going once..."

She said.

"Going twice.... Sold. The strumpet is yours Lady Baskavill."

Marge said. Lady Baskavill smiled and walked up to Ann.

"Like I said my little sweet.... I was going to win you. And You'd be worth every penny just to add to my 'collection'."

She purred sweetly. Ann smiled, kissing her softly. 

"You are adorable, my Lady."

Nigella Baskavill smiled and helped Ann down off the Dais. Ann murred and stepped down, moving closer. 

"So... my room or yours?"

Nigella Baskavill smiled.

"Where would you feel most comfortable Sweet Ann?"

"Probably my room..."

Nigella smiled.

"Then let’s go to your room."

Ann smiled and lead her to her room. Nigella smiled and followed her. Once they were in the room she turned Ann around and began kissing her. Ann mewed even as she responded. Nigella began to purr and stroke Ann's body as they kissed. Ann murred again. Nigella smiled and unzipped Ann's dress. Stepping back to admire the young girls body.

"My my my you really are worth every penny."

She purred. Ann blushed but smiled. Nigella smiled and beckoned her over to her. Ann soon joined her. Nigella smiled.

"How much experience do you actually have Ann?"

She said softly. 

"Not much."

Nigella smiled.

"Well....what have you done with...other women so far?"

She asked. 

"Mostly fingers..."

"I would like for you to eat my pussy Ann....think you could do that for me?"

"I can try..."

Nigella smiled and stroked Ann's face.

"Kneel down sweetling."

She said softly. Ann did so instantly. Nigella reached up under her own dress and removed her knickers she then hitched her dress up to allow Ann access.

"Lick sweet little girl..."

She purred. Ann murred and instantly did so. Nigella let her head back and purred softly.

"This is so dirty...I've known you since you were little...I used to babysit you."

She purred with a smile on her face. 

"And you love it."

Ann teased, soon setting a pace. 

"As do you... you flirty filthy little strumpet..."

Nigella teased back.

"I don't think you’re as innocent as you pretend to be sometimes are you...."

She purred stroking Ann's face. Ann smirked, not answering, but kept going. Nigella smirked.

"Or is it Nyssa I'm with right now?"

She teased.

"Your mother in law told me about your scandalous relationship with that girl..."

"As if you're surprised."

Ann teased, speeding up further. Nigella moaned.

"You'll both have to.... come.... over sometime and let me.... mmmmm watch..."

She purred as she began to shake her climax approaching fast. 

"One day.... now come for me sweetie."

Nigella mewed and came.


End file.
